1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to technology for compiling a program.
2. Related Art
In terminals such as mobile phones, an amount of data that can be stored in a memory is limited, and for this reason, a number of terminals that support many fonts for characters displayed on a display screen is relatively small. Therefore, when a terminal receives an email and content of the email contains characters to be displayed in a font that is not supported by the terminal, the font may be changed to a font supported by the terminal. However, in such a case, it often occurs that the resulting displayed content becomes different to that intended by a sender of the email, and in some cases, the content is not displayed correctly.
To address such a problem, a technology is proposed in which, when an email server sends an email to a terminal, if the terminal does not support a font designated in content of the email, the email server generates image data representing an image that depicts the content of the email to be displayed, and sends the email having the image data attached thereto to the terminal, which displays the image represented by the image data, so that content is displayed as intended by a sender of the email (see JP2004-179936A, for example).
However, in the technology disclosed in JP2004-179936A, image data representing an image that depicts all of the content to be displayed is generated, and hence, the amount of image data tends to be large. Therefore, an amount of data in the email to be sent tends to be large, resulting in a larger load in email transmission/reception and in storing of the email. Further, even when a plurality of fonts are designated in the content to be displayed and some of the fonts are supported by the terminal, the content as a whole is transmitted as image data, and thus, any fonts that are supported by the terminal are not used effectively.